Un Mundo Raro
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Fue una tarde perezosa de otoño en la que Sasuke se encontró buscando entre las aldeanas alguien que diera la talla para ser la madre de sus hijos.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, el hombre que nos tiene con el alma en un hilo.**

**Línea temporal: ¡Rompiendo el canon! Masacre Uchiha. Sasuke no ha abandonado la aldea. Todos con 16 años. Pain no ha destruido Konoha.**

* * *

"_Y si quieren saber de tu pasado  
es preciso decir una mentira  
di que vienes de allá de un mundo raro  
que no sabes llorar que no entiendes de amor  
y que nunca has amado"._

_Un Mundo Raro – José Alfredo Jiménez_

* * *

**UN MUNDO RARO**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke lo había dicho. Quería restaurar su clan y asesinar a su hermano. No lo había divulgado más que a sus compañeros de equipo y su maestro, mas sabía que ellos no esparcirían el chisme por ahí. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que Naruto y Sakura eran confiables. Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio que había respecto al asunto de Itachi, la gente comenzaba a hablar acerca de su primera meta.

Las personas hablaban acerca de quién sería la elegida para procrear la descendencia del clan Uchiha. Siendo Sasuke un ninja no tenía una vida larga y duradera asegurada, por lo que era mejor comenzar con su propósito lo más pronto posible.

Se rumoreaban algunos nombres, como Sakura e Ino, chicas que lo conocían desde siempre y seguían profesándole su amor a pesar del tiempo y las acciones. Otras personas aseguraban que Sasuke no quería a una esposa kunoichi, que prefería a las civiles normalitas. Gente que no estaba realmente interesada en el tema, pero querían hablar sobre ello, auguraba que Sasuke acabaría con alguna chica (ya sea ninja o no) de otra aldea. Las malas lenguas también cuestionaban su heterosexualidad.

Todo esto tenía a Sasuke sin cuidado. Esas personas no eran nada para él. Sus opiniones no le importaban. Aunque sí llevaban algo de razón al creer que debía apresurarse y encontrar esposa. Con su caza y muerte de Itachi iniciada un año atrás no tenía, ni por asomo, asegurada la salud posterior. Ya habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que le habían infringido heridas graves y que si Sakura no hubiera estado allí como ninja médico quien sabe qué hubiera pasado con él.

Fue una tarde perezosa de otoño en la que Sasuke se encontró buscando entre las aldeanas alguien que diera la talla para ser la madre de sus hijos. Recién había regresado de una misión rango A que no le había hecho sudar ni mucho menos y no le apetecía entrenar nada más cruzar las puertas de Konoha. Tenía uno de esos días flojos que muy pocas veces tocaban a su puerta y lo estaba aprovechando.

Rubias, morenas, castañas y muchachas con el cabello de un gracioso color zanahoria pasaban frente a él ya sea ignorándolo deliberadamente o no percatándose de su presencia. Las que se abalanzaban sobre él con malas o buenas intenciones eran rechazadas con un poco más de delicadeza de la que Sasuke había mostrado nunca.

Sasuke marchó a Ichiraku y observó a la hija del dueño con interés. ¿Estaría ella interesada en él? Bueno, eso no importaba, él no estaba interesado en ella. Con ese nuevo pensamiento, Sasuke abandonó el local de comida dejando a medio acabar un tazón de miso ramen. Sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas y jugó con él un poco mientras se dirigía a los campos de entrenamiento. Un lugar que se le antojaba como uno de sus favoritos en la aldea.

Si hacía un recuento de mujeres que le agradaban la lista era realmente corta. Él respetaba a las kunoichis centradas y a las mujeres casadas. Estas últimas más bien le daban igual. También le agradaban las mujeres mayores que no trataban de emparejarlo con alguna sobrina, hija o nieta. Siendo más específicos, le agradaba Sakura, empero, ese agrado no significaba que la quería para esposa. Por Ino sentía un rechazo y preferencia que se contradecían, como por la mayoría de los otros "novatos" que en su día se presentaron a hacer prematuramente el examen chunnin. Ahí terminaba su lista.

Redirigiendo su camino al lago que Konoha poseía, Sasuke guardó su kunai y caminó despacio hasta llegar al lugar. Manos en los bolsillos, mirada distraída, pensamientos dispersos. Los sonidos de agua siendo salpicada envolvieron su sentido del oído al estar cerca del lugar. Probablemente había alguien bañándose allí. Sin importarle mucho la privacidad de esa persona (después de todo ése era un lugar público), Sasuke continuó su camino como si nada. Se sentó en el pasto verde y recargó su espalda en un grueso tronco de árbol. Buscó al intruso con su vista periférica y vio, a lo lejos, una silueta femenina. La chica en cuestión bañaba únicamente sus pies en la cristalina agua del lago. Sasuke la reconoció como Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga. ¿Sería ella una buena madre o una buena esposa? Hinata jamás se había lanzado hacia él, jamás lo había abrumado con regalos o su presencia y, en realidad, no habían hablado nunca. La recordaba como una chica tímida y callada que no sobresalía en absolutamente nada (excepto por su apellido) durante sus años en la academia. La cosa había ido cambiando al convertirse en genin y ahora, siendo chunnin, era más fuerte y más animada, aunque tímida e inocente a la vez.

Tal vez ella sí sería una buena esposa.

No lo asfixiaría con su presencia, se concentraría en sus propios asuntos. Cuidaría a sus hijos como se debe, pues percibía en ella esa aura de maternidad que también sentía con su fallecida madre. Los niños tendrían dos poderosas herencias y vivirían entre familiares, justo como él lo había hecho. Estaba consciente del hecho de que la familia Hyuga no era la más unida de la aldea, pero poco a poco habían ido limando asperezas y se respiraba un aire de paz entre la casa principal y la secundaria. Tampoco creía que se opusieran a su matrimonio. Él simbolizaba más poder para su clan.

Sus hijos vivirían bien, esa era su conclusión. Tendrían dos diferentes líneas sucesorias. Serían aclamados y envidiados por los aldeanos.

Serían felices.

¿Él sería feliz también? Era la siguiente cuestión. Él no estaba muy interesado en su destino más allá de sus objetivos, pero se permitió pensar en sí mismo y no más en la memoria de su clan por un momento. Él no necesitaba un sentimiento tan maleable como el amor, de eso estaba seguro, pero había un montón de otras cosas que aseguraban o arruinaban una felicidad duradera. ¿Podría ser feliz viviendo con Hinata Hyuga? ¿Podría ser feliz con la siempre cuidada heredera del clan Hyuga? Un sentimiento oscuro recorrió sus venas y se sintió súbitamente furioso.

Jamás podría estar con Hyuga Hinata.

Él no podría siquiera imaginarse una vida con una mujer como ella. Hinata jamás había sufrido, Hinata vivía en una burbuja de cristal. Ella era la heredera del clan más prestigiado de Konoha, con un dojutsu que la hacía especial y un taijutsu que era transmitido de generación en generación. Ella creció entre lujos y halagos. Entre un padre que la quería y pasaba tiempo con ella. Ella era del tipo de mujer que no había sufrido nunca, que no conocía sobre el mundo y que pensaba en sí misma.

Fue por eso que, cuando Hinata pasó a su lado y lo saludó suavemente, con cortesía, Sasuke la lanzó una mirada envenenada, cargada de rencor y odio.

Ella era una princesa, venía de un mundo raro, nunca había sentido dolor y nunca había llorado.

* * *

**Hay que aclarar que esto está redactado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Sabemos que Hinata no la pasó tan bien como él se lo ha imaginado.**

**Es muy obvio qué inspiró este one shot. La canción del inicio. Viejita, de antes de que muchos de nosotros naciéramos.**

**Por cierto, yo NO hago song fics.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! ¡Y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo allá en Vendiendo Besos! ¡Me hacen feliz! ¡Me hacen sentirme realizada! ¡Me hacen querer llorar de la emoción!**

**M.P**


End file.
